


Counterpart

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has strange dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterpart

_"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."_

Cas had heard that before--those words etched always in the back of his mind. 

_"I rebelled, and I did it, all for you."_

He knew those words--the Angel. It was the Angel.

"I will always come when you call."

Call? That was right--the Righteous Man. It was the Angel and the Righteous Man. 

Castiel knew the story--the Sunday School version at least. But here he saw the Angel--he knew it was him despite the human appearance and the trenchcoat--staring at the Righteous Man he gave everything for.

The one he'd died for.

The one he loved above all others, even his brothers and sisters. Even his Father. 

_"We've been through much together, you and I."_

And when the Righteous Man looked back at him, Castiel could see the love in his eyes. 

That love he couldn't say out loud, but that passed through his gaze every time he looked at him. 

It was like watching a movie play before his eyes--Castiel watched as the Angel battled demons, monsters, even his own kind, all for the sake of this one human; this one mortal. Swords clashed and that angelic light flashed, and even battered, and bloody, the Angel came out alive. Always returning to his human; his beloved. 

Castiel knew what love did to you, but he never understood how one could love someone so completely, utterly, that you would give everything for them. But watching this angel, this holy warrior of God, give all that he ever had for one man, he understood. 

Light flashed before his eyes as Castiel saw scenes play out, like one of those movie trailers that always played snippets too fast for you to consume them--The Angel, meeting this man for the first time, skeptical that this one mortal would be their savior--the Angel, writing a sigil in blood on the wall of a beautiful room, his betrayal complete--the Righteous Man yelling at the Angel, pleading for him not to do something that might result in all their deaths--the Angel stepping in front of the Righteous Man, protecting him even if it meant his death--and the Righteous Man running toward him in a forest, pulling the very dirty Angel into an embrace. 

 _"I need you,"_ the Righteous Man murmured, eyes wide and pleading.

And the Angel clenched his jaw, squeezing his fingers into a fist as he held himself back. 

Suddenly, everything froze. Castiel looked around--the Righteous Man was frozen mid-sentence. It was strange--everything had progressed so smoothly--

That was when the Angel looked right at him, his piercing blue eyes glaring daggers at him. "You should not be here," he said fiercely, sending a ripple of fear through Castiel. He had seen the Angel smite countless demons, angels--he could destroy him in a heartbeat. 

Seeing what the Angel had done, knowing all that power lay behind that human form--how could the Righteous Man look at the Angel every day and not feel in awe?

Frozen in place, the Angel walked up to him. Only now was Castiel aware he was standing--for the longest time, it felt like he was floating...

The Angel reached out with two fingers to his forehead--that was when Castiel met his eyes, shocked to sense familiarity in them. The Angel gasped, "You--?"

Cas's eyes snapped open. 

He was panting--sunlight filtered in through the window as he lay in bed, his sheets tangled around him. Sweat beaded his forehead. Grunting, he sat up, running his fingers through his mussed up hair. 

"The Hell...?"


End file.
